Babies of OPS
by Sassy Classy NCISLA Lover
Summary: Nell and Eric are in a little hot water... How will they tell the team? My first story please read and reveiw
1. Baby

This is my first story so go easy on me... :) but heres goes...

She nearly cried out with joy and surprise as she looked at the bold letters on the little plastic stick that read "PREGNANT"

"Babe?", called out a familiar voice, "What does is say?" She looked up at him with eyes brimming with tears.

"We are gonna have a baby," she said her voice cracking as the information began to sink in. I am having a baby. I am having a baby with the man I love . I Nell Jones, am having a baby with Eric Beale.

Should I continue ... T!ell me what u think


	2. Rewind

I esot Hi again ...I had some time so I decided to update a little sooner that normal

This chapter takes place after the neric kiss

Eric's POV:

A million thoughts were running through my head. Did she mean to kiss me? Should I kiss-,my thoughts were interrupted by Nell's voice

"Eric...Eric are you okay?! Oh my gosh I am so sorry-" I cut her off with a searing kiss .I pulled back and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes .

"Nell, you don't ever have to apologize for kissing me... EVER" Nell looked up at me with a look that could only be described as pure love and passion...all for me . I could no longer deny my feelings for my best friend ,for my partner,for Nell Jones.

Nell let out a hearty laugh as we sat, had a few drinks and talked about ...basically anything.

" Well it's gettin kinda don't ya think Wolfram?" she had had a bit more to drink than I did so I wasn't so sure about her driving home all alone and more than a little tipsy.

"I got an idea Rockstar how bout you come home with me and I can crash on the couch and you can rest. How does that sound?" I said with a smile.

"Sounds good! Lets go!" She replied.

I managed to get Nell safely to the car and to my apartment with out any issues. She had fallen asleep on the ride, so I picked her up and carried her bridal style towards my bedroom. As I laid her down she began to stir . It was then that I realized what a lucky guy I am to have such a perfect woman in my life


	3. What Now?

Hello** again...I hope this one will be a little longer than the last one...In case there was a misunderstanding, chapter 2 was backtracking four months back this is just a coutinuation of that **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of its characters**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Nell's POV:**

As I opened my eyes I saw sunlight flowing through unfamiliar curtains. Memory of the previous flooded my mind along with a maddening headache. _I kissed went out for drinks. He brought me home.I fell asleep. I DID NOT sleep with my partner.I DID NOT sleep with my partner. _

I slowly rose out of Eric's bed and made my way to the kitchen, only to graced with the sight of him standing over the stove, singing along with the stereo which was playing Step in The Name of Love by. R. Kelly. His wonderful voice filled the room with a special warth that was pure him. Eric, and only Eric.

I guess he realized that I was behind him because he suddenly turned around and grabed me and danced me around the kitchen as he continued to sing to me.

_I gonna clap in the name of love, groove in the name of loove_

_Step step side to side separate bring it back , now lemme see ya do the love slide_

I laughed and he pulled out of our current position, with our arms wrapped around each other. I stiffled a protest at the loss of contact. He looked at me with a look of pure adoration and devotion. It was in that very moment that I knew that Eric Beale was the one man that I wanted to spend my life with. I knew that I loved him and I knew that he loved me, all in that small moment of eye contact.

After a nice breakfast of eggs bacon and toast, I decided to go out on a little limb. I offered to help clear away the dishes and as I leaned over to take his plate into the kitchen, I turned and pressed a light and sweet kiss against his lips. At first he was a little tense but he quickly caught on and returned the gesture. I pulled away from him with a smile on my face and turned to walk back to the kitchen, adding a little extra sway to my hips.

As I turned the water on to wash the dishes I danced along to some random song that was playing. As I placed my hand in to the water, I felt Eric's hands wrap around my waist as he pressed little butterfly kisses along the back of my neck. My skin broke out into small little goosebumps. His voice brought me out of me litttle trance.

"Nell" he said as he turned me aroung to face him, I slipped my arm around his neck and leaned against the sink.

"Hi" I replied with a smile before I gave him another kiss.

"Nell can I ask you something?" he asked , his voice shy and timid.

"Sure, anything" I said softly in slightly worried.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like you and I what are we doing... Just yesterday we were partners...but today it's like...Well you know...I just wanna know what changed" Eric stated in a shy and unsure tone.

"Well... I guess I just had an epiphany of sorts when we were standing under the Mistletoe in OPS... But I've always had a bit of a crush on you ...I just kind of realized that you're the one I need... So does that answer your question?"

"Absolutley thank you for telling me"

"Your welcome, Now what are we doing today baby?" Nell slyly as she began to leave little kisses along his jawline.

"Nell I really care about you and I don't wanna screw this up with sex right now I wanna get to know you better"

"Oh ok"

"But we can go to the beach today...I mean if you want to of course"

"Sure Let's Do It!"

* * *

That's Chapter 3 For now ...If u Have any Ideas Or Would Like To Know more about the Next Chapter please PM me


	4. Beach Chapter 4

So Sorry For The Major Delay This Picks Up Where The Last Chapter Left Off

"Nell, are you almost ready?" Eric called

"Yeah, gimme one more minute!" Nell said through the bathroom door.

"Well hurry because I hear that the waves are awesome today"

"Kay, I'm done", said Nell as she opened the door sporting a floral patterned sun skirt and plain white tank top.

"Wow, you look great," Eric complimented.

"Thanks," she replied with a shy smile.

As she walked past him to the kitchen he noticed a tattoo on her left shoulder blade; it looked like a flower, a hibiscus to be specific.

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Uh yeah; wait...where; which one?"

"On your shoulder blade, there." Eric answered as he touched the spot where the tattoo was. "There's more?" he questioned, referring to her words earlier.

"Yeah there's more." she said giving him a kiss, "But we can explore those later" she whispered in his ear.

_Well two can play this game,_ he thought.

"Are you sure that you wanna go to the beach, I mean we have all day we could just stay here if you would like" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly and trailed down to her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmm, I would love to take you up on that and maybe explore the piercings too, but you said you would take me to the beach and we are going to the beach." she replied.

"Okay, let's go"

The crowds at the beach were surprisingly small for a Saturday, so Eric had no trouble parking and getting to the beach.

For the next 2 hours she sat and wondered how she could ever get so lucky to have such a wonderful man in her life. He was everything that her mom and sisters taught her to look for in a man. He was a complete gentleman, he was kind and loving and he didn't pressure her for sex.

When he came out of the water, he dried off and sat next to Nell and gently pulled her into his lap and kissed her hair just enjoying her presence. For the first time in years he felt at ease and happy. Nell's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Wanna go grab lunch and then head back to your place for movies?"

"Sounds perfect."

Two hours later, the two had eaten and returned to Eric's apartment to watch movies.

"Okay let's watch The Matrix Trilogy, and if we finish we can watch all the Avenger movies separate then watch The Avengers" Nell called from the bathroom, where she was changing into her pyjamas.

"Sure baby, that sounds good," Eric replied as he set up the DVD player. He turned around to see Nell smiling leaning against the wall wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of short shorts.

"Like what you see Ms. Jones?"

"Oh, believe me I do." She replied with a seductive smile as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, stood on tip toe and kissed him, but pulled back as he tried to deepen it.

"No sex, remember" Nell reminded him.

"Yea sorry I couldn't help myself" He said looking slightly guilt.

"It's ok but Eric I have a confession to make" Nell said looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey its okay Rockstar you can tell me anything."

"Eric this could possibly change our relationship quite a bit."

"Nell please, tell me, you can trust me."

"Eric I am a virgin."


End file.
